1. Field of the Invention
The apparatus of the present invention relates to curtain rods. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus which is attachable to the corner of a window molding without the use of mounting nails or screws, which will accommodate a curtain rod thereupon after the bracket has been placed into position.
2. General Background
It is commonly known in the art of curtain hanging, that one of the more common types of rods are the type that are substantially flat and form an "L" bend at each end of the rod, so that once the curtain has been placed onto the rod, the rods are attached to a bracket along the corners of the opening, for example a window, and the curtain is therefore hanging from the window, yet moved apart from the frame of the window so as to allow free hanging of the curtains. Normally, these types of rods would include at their end portions an opening within the rod body, so that the end of the rod may slip around a bracket, with the upper point of the bracket engaging a port in the upper wall of the rod, so that the rod is attached to the bracket securely. These types of brackets are quite well known and have been used for many years.
One of the concerns of these types of brackets are the fact that these brackets normally have a rear face which would include a pair of ports in the face, for accommodating mounting tacks or screws through the ports, for allowing the bracket to be secured to the corner of the window molding, so that curtains may be hung thereupon. It is therefore necessary that normally a pair of holes be bored into the face of the window or door molding, and screws or nails be threadably engaged into the molding so that the bracket is held secure. This is often times quite unsightly, particularly when the brackets must be removed for any reason, and the molding facing the interior cf the room is flawed with holes in the corner that were once accommodating the curtain brackets. Therefore, there is a need for a new and improved type of bracket which may be mounted in a different fashion so as to allow the bracket to be easily secured onto the face of the molding without the molding being blemished.